A Meeting of the Round Table
by MGD
Summary: Imagine a classy bar with the only decent Scotch within a five block radius of NYU. Somehow, Dan enters the scene God only knows why to find Chuck and Nate enjoying some Scotch. What would happen if they sat down and discussed their girlfriends. . .
1. Salon Talk

Belongs to CVZ, not me. Nuts! This is rated for language and suggestive content, not action.

**A meeting of the round table**

_At the round table . . ._

"Hey, Dan," called Nate.

"Nate, what's going on?" said Dan.

"Nathaniel, why is this Brooklyn trash joining us," Chuck drawled from behind his tumbler of Scotch.

"Chuck, be nice. There are parts of Brooklyn that even you were willing to invest in," Nate replied with a slight smirk.

"True. Brooklyn girl proved to be entertaining for an evening," Chuck began to enjoy the line of conversation.

"Don't talk about her . . ." Dan approached to intimidate the jerk.

"Whoa!" Nate got up stop the Dan, "Don't let him provoke you."

"Well, well. It seems that Brooklyn girl has become a delicate topic," Chuck smirked.

"Dan buddy, is there something going on between you and Vanessa?" Nate asked in an affectionately teasing tone.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Dan gave Chuck a haughty look.

"When did this happen?" Nate encouraged him to tell details.

"Around Christmas time," Dan accepted the drink placed before him by the waitress.

"Fascinating. Brooklyn finds Brooklyn," Chuck rolled his eyes and took another drink.

"And how is our Queen, I mean, our former Queen Bee?" Dan shot back.

"Conquering another kingdom," Chuck said never missing a beat.

"So, Dan," Nate changed the topic, "How are things with Vanessa?"

"They're good. We're good," he smiled.

"And how are things _really_ with Vanessa," Nate dropped his voice and gave Dan a meaningful look.

"Oh . . . well . . . things are interesting. Still new," Dan answered slightly embarrassed. He redirected the questions to Nate, "How is Serena, by the way?"

"It's still new and interesting," Nate responded waggling his eyebrows.

"Thirteen-year-old boys from Queens have more productive conversations than you two," Chuck replied lounging in his leather chair, "Have either of you tapped any ass yet?"

"Since New Year's. Before New Year's," Both boys claimed defensively.

"And?" Chuck prompted both men to get to the good stuff.

"Like what?" Dan asked dumbly-a male victim of having too many friends that were girls.

"Dan, come on" Nate chuckled, "What are her favorite positions? Did you do it anywhere interesting or risqué? Use any toys?"

"Oh . . . aahhmm . . . well," Dan lowered his voice, "She gets very enthusiastic on top."

"Vanessa always did know what she wanted," Nate smiled, "Serena is the complete opposite. She always ends up on the bottom. Wait, man, is this too weird for you?"

"It should be," Dan took a large gulp of the scotch, "but we've all moved on. We're men. We can talk about this."

"So impressive boys," Chuck spoke up sarcastically, "On top and the bottom. You're just two genuine Cassanovas."

"Right, Chuck," Dan exclaimed with some venom in his voice, "Just how are things with Blair?" He used air-quotes when he said "things".

"Your little mind could never fathom the activities between Blair and me," Chuck responded just as nastily.

"Oh really, is that so? Big Bad Chuck Bass is so much more talented than the rest of us poor insignificant fools, who think sex actually means something. For your information, Vanessa and I had a threesome with Olivia Burke. How many celebrities can you claim to have done that with?" Dan sat back happy with his challenge.

"Dan, oh Dan," Nate mumbled softly shaking his head.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? The third person always should be a stranger," Chuck huffed annoyed by his naiveté.

"Dan, wait," Nate interceded before the two got into a war of words, "Think what you will about Chuck, but his reputation speaks for itself. Trust me. Listen to him about this stuff. Fifteen _Maxim_ covers, twenty-six A-listers, the best call girls in New York, and the hottest stewardesses in every major port can attest to that fact."

"Excuse me, oh great man-whore," Dan replied with evermore sarcasm in his voice, "You've slept with Vanessa. What would you suggest?"

"Well . . ." Chuck leaned forward with sudden interest in the dialogue.

"Oh no! If you couldn't tell, I was using a literary device known to most as sarcasm," Dan said.

"Shut up and listen, man," Nate insisted in all seriousness to the bumbling fool on his left.

"Fine," Dan seceded skeptically, "Go on, ultimate sex . . . guy . . . man."

"She likes her own favor," Chuck informed him.

"That's your great advice. Thank you so much. I think I'll just go now," Dan started to get up not making sense of Chuck's words.

"Let him finish," Nate sighed and pushed him back down into his chair.

"When you finish satisfying her needs if you're capable of it," Chuck scoffed, "kiss her right after if you used your mouth or put your fingers to her mouth if you used your hand."

"Wait. Do you mean that she likes? Really?" Dan suddenly became very intrigued when he realized what Chuck actually meant.

"In my experience, she grows more aggressive in bed after she gets a taste of her own satisfaction," Chuck leered. Dan scrutinized his words and expression trying to decide if he was being made the fool or if there was worth to his ideas.

"He's right, man," Nate spoke up sheepishly, "Speaking from personal experience." Dan's eyes examined Nate surprised by the candid response.

"Once you have her riled up, use your hands. Explore unexpected areas. Surprise her. When she's done, she'll summit to you. You'll be able to take her from the top, bottom, side, and maybe upside down," Chuck finished his advice.

"How do you know all this?" Dan asked hesitantly fearing that Vanessa had gone and done all with said asshole.

"She fits the type," Chuck answered cryptically.

"You haven't done all this with her?" Dan voiced his fears.

"Two times rarely gives one the time for such exploration," Chuck replied just as cryptic.

"When you said to explore unexpected places, what exactly do you mean?" Dan wondered suddenly interested in what Chuck Bass had to say.

"Women have more than two holes, gentlemen," Chuck toasted the female anatomy.

"You don't mean that she . . . no, not Vanessa," Dan denied unable to envision her 'enjoyment' of his suggestion.

"You sure, Chuck?" Nate questioned incredulously.

"As you said, Nathaniel, speaking from personal experience," Chuck grinned.

"Vanessa Abrams? Dark-haired Brooklyn girl about yah high?" Dan inquired completely shocked.

"Admittedly, I only briefly played at the idea, but her reaction was very encouraging," he relished in his knowledge.

"Wow!" Dan exclaimed just beginning to accept that Chuck's words could be true, "Wow!"

"Told you, man," Nate said smugly at Dan.

"You're right, Nate," Dan smirked, "Any advice on Serena?" Dan watched Nate's expression fall when his girlfriend became the main topic.

"Sorry to disappoint, Humphrey, but that's a place even Chuck hasn't been," Nate smiled letting go of his momentary discomfort.

"One of Serena's fantasies is shower sex. Ironically, our little nymph has done it out in the rain but never in the shower," Chuck replied quieting his best friend.

"How can you possibly know that? I know that you and Serena have never," Nate said in disbelief.

"True, I have never partaken in the pleasure of our dear Serena. Yet, I have spent enough time with Blair, Eric, and drunken Serena to know all about what she enjoys," Chuck explained his Serena-expertise, "Blair has gotten good at masking her moans when she talking to Serena over the phone when we're in bed together."

"I knew it!" Nate shouted after witnessing Serena having a conversation with Blair the other day, "Serena gets these weird looks like Blair has lost it. She said that Blair would never do that when I told her what I thought.'

"And you're not going to tell Serena what you know. It will ruin my fun," Chuck signed contently. Chuck held up his buzzing phone, "Speaking of fun. You will have to excuse me. Duty calls."

Chuck stood up throwing back the remaining mouthful of Scotch from his glass. He had the last word before departing, "One more thing, Nathaniel. Hold her up against the shower wall and go slowly. The fantasy will be better the longer it lasts and if she doesn't know what's coming. Good night, Nate. Brooklyn."

They watched him adjust his jacket and stroll to the door like he owned everyone and everything in the bar. Dan asked as the devil disappeared, "Are you going to take his advice?"

"Of course, he's never steered me wrong. Dan, you just got the holy grail of sex advice. It's your choice what you do with it," he answered, "Now, I have to go."

"Off to see Serena," Dan smirked.

"Planning to see Vanessa," he teased.

"See you around, man," Nate headed to the exit.

"Nate," Dan waved him off as well. He pulled out his phone and hesitated for a second. Quickly dialing before he over thought the situation, he replied, "Vanessa, you free. When? How's right now for you?"

TBC-We've all watched the bed hopping on the show. I always wondered how the conversation would go if they actually talked about it. Plus I would love to see Dan get 'sex advice' from Chuck, so I went ahead and wrote it. I plan to wrote a post round or a girl's round table next.


	2. Encounters

**Follow Through**

_Later that night on a lower level of the Empire Hotel . . ._

Serena and Nate burst into her hotel room at the Empire locked at the lips. Uncoordinated, they weaved through the furniture until they arrived at the bed. Serena took a step back pulling her top over her head. She sat down on the linens leaning back on her elbows. Nate reached down grasping her hands and lifted her off the bed. Wondering what he had in mind, Serena questioned, "Nate?"

"Come on," Nate said gently. He led the way to the bathroom. Watching her reaction, he slid open the shower door and turned on the water. Serena giggled with all her whimsical joy delighted by his actions. She bit her lip and asked, "Have something in mind?"

"After you," Nate held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Archibald," Serena smiled practically bubbling over with excitement.

"Anytime, Ms. Van der Woodsen," Nate followed after her. His second foot wasn't even in the stall before Serena had him pressed against the back of the shower attached to his lips. Forcing his body not to give in to his baser instincts, he softened the kiss and moved her under the spray. Once her body glistened being covered in water droplets, he spun her around under the spray. The bathroom suite lit up with peals of her laughter. Suddenly, Nate pressed his body against her back gently taking her hands into his. Turning her body to face the faucet, he rested her hands firmly against the wall. Serena looked over her shoulder trying to follow his new attitude. She wondered, "Nate?"

"Don't move, Serena. Don't move unless I tell you," he replied in an authoritative voice. The husky whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine. The shivers turned to tingles when his hands glided from her shoulders down her back to cup her bottom.

"You are a goddess," he breathed into her other ear. Pressing his body along her back, she felt him rub his body against her.

"Oh god, Nate," she gulped in anticipation.

_Later that night at a loft in Brooklyn . . ._

Dan moved up his bed to lie next to Vanessa. He watched her chest move rapidly up and down as she slowly recovered from his wondrous efforts below the belt. His eyes moved up her body until his glaze reached her mouth. The suggestions and confessions that he heard earlier that day rang in his mind as he stared at her mouth. Was it true, or was it some sick joke to amuse the devil roaming the UES?

Curiosity won the war over his conscience. Brushing his mouth over hers, he swept his tongue between her lips. The reaction was immediate. Her tongue instantly began to tangle with his as her hand brushed through his curls. The hand in his hair held his head in place as Vanessa started to grow more aggressive attacking his mouth. A moment later, she pushed him on his back straddling his waist. Dan pulled his head back having grown desperate for air.

"Wow," he breathed seeing her lustful response. He drew his finger down the side of cheek and gently over her bottom lip. Unexpectedly, his finger disappeared between the plump lips that he was just admiring. A deep throaty moan escaped when his finger was released. Again, his lips were voraciously attacked as his entire upper body was pressed into the mattress. His moans were swallowed up by Vanessa's lips as she slowly sunk down onto him.

Dirty little thoughts were swirling around his mind when he remembered the words spoken at the round table in that bar. He could almost swear that a mini-Chuck was sitting on his shoulder whispering dares into his ear. Vanessa shifted up resting her weight onto her heels as she took him at a deeper angle and faster pace. Instinctively, Dan held her securely at the hips. His eyes became fixated on this point. Cautiously, he moved them down cupping her behind. Vanessa's pants became breathy cries. If he was going to do this, he needed to strike soon. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dan allowed a finger to venture into unexplored territory as he gave into the inner evil voice egging him to just do it already.

_Even later that night on a lower level of the Empire Hotel . . . _

"Oh my god, Nate. That was amazing," Serena mused curling up next to him in bed.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Nate wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her in closer. He couldn't stop the classic arrogant male smile that graced his face after hearing praise for his sexual prowess.

"You know that was my first time in a shower. It's always has been a secret fantasy of mine," Serena said in a softer voice directing her gaze down their bodies instead of at him.

"Your first time, huh?" Nate responded gently, "I'm glad that I could be your first for something. It makes it a little more special."

Serena looked up at him. She spoke sadly, "I don't have a lot of first times left."

"You did me a great honor by being my first time," Nate replied in all seriousness.

"It wasn't like that at the time," she recalled the mess of the fallout of that encounter.

"Yeah, but without that mess, Blair and I would probably still be in denial. Chuck might be dead, and you would have disappeared," he spoke of the ugly truths that their fateful night brought to life.

Serena ended the discussion with a soft lingering kiss. Her lips quirked when she thought aloud, "You know it's only fair that we live out one of your fantasies since we did mine."

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Nate grinned like a boy on Christmas morning.

"So, what will it be, Archibald? Role-playing? At rendezvous at the park? A tryst on a beach?" Serena gave a dramatic face and motion for each suggestion.

Nate went slightly pink in the face thinking of his dream encounter with Serena. He swallowed his nerves and described his little fantasy, "Remember all those encounters you had in the bathroom at PJ Clarke's."

"Yes, but why . . ." she wondered.

"I always wanted to be the businessman," Nate blurted out.

_Even later that night at a loft in Brooklyn . . ._

"Dan, that was incredible. I didn't know that you knew how to do all that stuff," Vanessa confessed curled up on his left side.

"Honestly, I didn't," he responded truthfully.

"Could have fooled me," she glazed teasingly into his eyes, "In fact, you did fool me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Dan puffed his chest with pride, "Are you sure that you were okay with everything?" Unconsciously, he emphasized the last word.

"Hhhmm . . . was I okay with everything?" Vanessa tapped her chin like she was actually contemplating the question, "I think that you're going to have to be more specific."

"I see," Dan grinned rolling them over until he rested comfortably between her legs, "I pretty sure that you liked the first part."

"You mean the part where I was up here, and you were down there," she inquired playfully. Dan shook his head to confirm. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I would say that part went fairly well."

"Fairly well?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Maybe better than fairly well," Vanessa grinned wrapping her arms around his neck, "The second part was definitely wonderful."

"All of it," he asked fearful that he went a little too far.

"Everything single thing," Vanessa encouraged her response by wiggling her hips against his, "Who knew that Dan Humphrey was so adventurous in bed?"

"Really?" Dan said mostly out of shock.

"Absolutely," she responded with a wicked grin, "but my favorite part was that time against the kitchen counter. You took me by surprise in there."

"You were naked and bent over looking for food," Dan excused his actions.

"It was still my favorite part," she smiled, "Dan, tonight was fun. Everything was different. What would you say if we made this a regular thing? You know experimenting every so often."

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

_Much much later that night on the top floor of the Empire Hotel . . ._

"Bass, stop touching me," Blair shifted away from the hand that caressed her side.

"Come on, Waldrof. One of the things that I admire most about you is your uncanny ability to keep up with me. In scheming and in bed," he purred into her ear.

"Chuck, go to sleep," she whined snuggling deep into her pillow.

"Just one more time," he pleaded in his deepest bedroom voice.

Sitting up with an annoyed and determined expression, Blair glared at him suspiciously, "Bass, what are you planning? We've done it in bed twice, against the wall, in the shower, and bent over your desk. You've been in both orifices and reduced me to a quivering begging mess. What more could you possible want?"

"I haven't been every place, B," Chuck contested outlining her ruby lips.

"Every place you fit," she slapped his hand away, "Spill Bass. I need my beauty rest."

"We haven't done your favorite thing yet," Chuck laid back offering his body to her.

Blair looked him up and down. She turned away and sighed in disgust. The bastard must be putting something in the water at the hotel. She swung her leg over him and situated her body. She ordered, "Make it fast, Bass."

"Yes, madam," he replied in a mock tone. His hands grasped her hips as he rocked slowly and teasingly.

TBC-The Lady's Afternoon Tea is next. BTW, if this is awful, please stop me. I can never tell with my own stuff.


	3. Afternoon Tea

A/N: It's the girl's (S, B, and V) turn this time. I wanted it to be the exact opposite of the boys, so let me know if I accomplished that. I also feel the need to remind readers that this is mature for a reason. There are no explicit action, but the language is highly suggestive. If you are young or light of heart, don't continue.

I don't usually do notes to readers but to clarify:

tvrox12: Nate's fantasy is to make out with Serena in bathroom at PJ Clarke's. It's a reference to the "Woman on the Verge" episode in Season one. Watch it and you'll see.

annablake: You wondered why Blair would turn down Chuck. I believe I had them go five to six rounds. I can tell you that after three or four times you get a bit sore. Having them go more than four rounds is a statement to their durability. Plus remember she didn't reject him :)

**Afternoon Tea**

_Next afternoon, NYU Dorms, Outside Blair's Room_

"Vanessa! Hey, how have you been?" Serena cried out jovially to the raven-haired filmmaker that she hadn't seen in a long while.

"Very well, Serena. How are you?" she responded cordially stopping to converse with the blonde.

"Great. Everything is great," Serena exclaimed with her usually exuberance, "I heard from a mutual friend of ours that you and Dan are an item."

"Yes. Just for a couple weeks now," Vanessa answered shyly, unable to stop the smile spreading on her face, "How is Nate, by the way?"

"Great!" Serena mused again, "Actually, I came by to borrow something from Blair. I promised Nate a special night out today."

"With that, I think that I'll be on my way," Vanessa glared at Blair's dorm room door for a second. She hesitated before departing from the blonde, "Serena, I wanted to ask you something about . . . Dan."

The blonde calmly stood smiling in the hallway waiting for her question. Vanessa sneaked a peek along the corridor to make sure there was no audience to overhear them. Initially, she fumbled with the words, but she finally asked, "When you two were a couple, how exactly . . . what did you and Dan . . . I'm sorry this may sound a little forward, but what was he like in bed?"

Her eyes boggled for a second but recovered quickly. Serena lowered to voice to respond, "I guess that you can say it was like when any boy and girl fall in love for the first time, a little awkward and amazingly meaningful."

"Would you describe Dan as adventurous in bed?" Vanessa wondered still on the lookout for passersby.

"He was fun and eager," Serena answered carefully with her choice of words, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"He asked me over to the loft last night, and everything was so different. It's been wonderful, but last night was so much more than anything we have ever tried," Vanessa tried to explain her apprehensions.

"Vanessa, if he freaked you out, talk to Dan. The two of you are able . . ." Serena advised but was cut off by Vanessa.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. It was really wonderful," she quickly replied and then hesitated before really getting to her point. She explained, "We actually were planning on expanding on what we started last night. Maybe, I'm just nervous because we are entering new territory. I just wanted to ask because I wanted to be prepared. Have you ever gone into the land least explored."

Twisting her head slightly to the side in confusion, Serena looked at Vanessa trying to decipher what she meant. Vanessa looked nervously around the hall again for any witnesses. Then, she motioned to her behind and quietly inferred, "You know the 'other' nether region."

Suddenly, the door across the hallway slammed open. Four girls in headbands marched out single-file oddly dressed in very similar fashions. The commander stuck her head out the door to shout final marching orders as the girls departed. Turning her attention to the girls in the hall, Blair admonished, "S, what are you doing out here with the commoners? Get in here now!"

"B, I was just catching up with Vanessa. We were talking about our new relationships. Actually, we could use your help with something," Serena pulled Vanessa into the lioness's den, much to the dismay of the predator and prey.

Blair slammed the door in a huff obviously opposed to the blonde's idea. Dismissively, she gestured to the settee, and the visitors sat down. With a wave of her hand, Dorota sprung into action preparing tea service for Ms. Blair and Ms. Serena. The faithful maid held out pastries to the bubbly blonde and the apprehensive brunette; they each took one. Vanessa inspected it suspiciously choosing to believe that poison was not a part of Dorota's job duties. Blair barked, "Dorota wrap it to go. Abrams, you wanted something."

Serena intervened, "We ran into each other in the hallway. She was looking for some advice about her love life with Dan. I'm not exactly experienced in the area that she needs, so I thought that you could help."

Vanessa and Blair gave her the same look like she was absolutely insane to think that they would ever discuss something intimate or anything at all. Serena widened her eyes in emphasis and shifted her head towards Blair. She wanted Blair to initiate the discussion. When Blair and Vanessa ended up in a stare-down, Serena rolled her eyes and tried to establish a dialogue between the two.

"From the numerous times, I have accidently stumbled onto Chuck's and Blair's extracurricular activities, I know that she can tell you what you need to know, Vanessa. B, it's that thing that _really dirty thing_ that you claim Chuck makes you do. Remember that time you and Chuck were desecrating the desk in Bart's office, and I walked in on the two of you. You told me that you do it to please him, but you secretly lo . . ." she explained.

"S! Why don't you get that outfit you came over to borrow, and I will deal with this," Blair scowled at Vanessa. Serena rose from the bright pink settee with a victorious smile and headed towards Blair's closet. Dorota made the sign of the cross as Blair got up from her seat across from the couch. She calmly opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out three items. As primly as any society matron, she returned to her seat and sat down on it as if it was a throne.

"Listen. Don't talk and no questions," Blair instructed harshly as she handed over the items from her dresser.

"Ms. Blair!" Dorota exclaimed when she saw the items, "God watches you and Mr. Chuck always!"

"And the INS could be watching you if you don't remember your place," Blair snapped. Then, she turned back to the spot darkening her pristine room and continued her lecture, "Shower before you let Dumpty touch you unless you want a gigantic mess at the end, the cleaner the better. Always make him wear a condom. It makes cleanup easier and keeps him safe. Keep moistened clothes near . . . where you do things with Humphrey. I suggest the antibiotic kind. You never know what he is carrying."

Vanessa looked at the pile of items in her lap. Her face was contorted in horror as she mentally fought against the mental image of Chuck and Blair together. Trying to touch the items as little as possible, she pushed them onto the settee next to her. Swallowing down the bile coming up her throat, she paused before regrettably asking, "Is that it all?"

Rolling her eyes, Blair visually cringed as she inquired, "How far have you and Humphrey gone?"

Vanessa frowned deeply. Shooting a grimace at Serena, she saw the blonde dig through her friend's closet humming loudly to drown out their current conversation. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she wondered, "How much did you need to know?"

"God!" Blair exclaimed pleading with the silent deity, "Just tell me what you did the night this started."

In a hushed voice, Vanessa rushed through the events as undetailed as she could, "He went down on me. I pushed him down and stayed on top. Then, well . . . he used his finger unexpectedly."

Blair grimaced deeply revealing every frown line on her face. She cursed under her breath and promised herself that she would look up ways of removing this memory from her mind. Shuddering, she heard Vanessa finish her description with their romps on Dan's desk and against the refrigerator. Instead of blocking a picture of Brooklyn's Filthiest, she remembered all the things that Chuck had pushed for last night.

"Where did Dan get the idea for all your sex adventures?" Blair asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me," Vanessa responded with revulsion, "It was his idea."

"I'm sure," Blair replied swallowing her anger. Suddenly, she just wanted film girl out of her room quickly. Rapidly, she said, "Have Humphrey start slowly. Have him repeat what he did a few times before moving on. Start with one finger, then two, and so on. Oh, use lubrication every time to cut down on discomfort. Most importantly, tell Humphrey to piss off if you don't wish to continue with said activities. Dorota, show this out."

Vanessa had bit her tongue through the entire conversation with Blair. The last statement set her off, but Dorota interceded just in time to prevent World War III. Dorota handed her a wrapped pastry and motioned for her to leave the discarded items on the couch. Carefully, she made sure that Blair was distracted before speaking to Vanessa. She whispered, "Ms. Vanessa, it is best not to push. Ms. Blair in bad mood, but Ms. Serena right. Mr. Chuck do many things to my Ms. Blair. She know many bad things now."

Vanessa gave Dorota a nod biting her tongue. Blair yelled out from the closet as she helped Serena, "V, you should ask Humpty Dumpty where he gets all his _clever ideas_."

Vanessa growled aloud when the door closed before she could say something snide in remark. She walked away cursing her luck. Why did she have to run into Serena in the first place?

Blair pulled a short black skirt from Serena's hands and handed her a longer chocolate colored one. Serena raised her eyebrow in doubt for a second before shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. She rested the conservative white blouse and pencil skirt on the bed and returned to her seat. She kicked the lubricant and condoms resting in her seat onto the floor with her shoe. Then, she sat down where Vanessa had sat. She smiled at Dorota when she took the cup of tea offered.

"So, why did you need to urgently raid my closet?" Blair asked as she took her cup of tea gracefully.

"Mmm . . ." Serena lightly blushed sipping her tea, "I didn't have anything conservative enough for my date with Nate."

"When did you start dressing for boys, and when did Nate start liking the prim and proper look?" Blair asked doubtfully.

"It's more to do with the game we have planned," she admitted.

"You mean like school master and bad little pupil," Blair replied reminiscing fondly.

"No," Serena shuddered for a moment figuring Blair was recalling a personal experience, "It's more like late night at the office between lonely businessman and secretary."

"It seems everyone is growing adventurous this week?" Blair commented in general.

"I'm just returning a favor. Nate played out one of my fantasies, so I'm doing the same," Serena explained.

"He held your ice cream while you danced around in a foundation. I'm sure your see-thru dress was all the thanks he needed," Blair smiled devilishly.

"No. It wasn't my Italian film fantasy. It was the one I had about the shower," Serena beamed involuntarily, "He made me face the faucet and whispered little suggestions into my ear from behind. He barely grazed my skin before I was tingling all over. It made me feel so alive."

Blair had a moment of déjà vu like the one she had with Vanessa. The things that Serena described were eerily similar to the things that Chuck and she had done the previous evening. Then, reality dawned on her. She interrupted Serena, "Damn that basstard!"

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena asked considered.

"It's nothing," Blair tempered her features putting on her fake smile, "I just remembered that I have to punish Chuck later."

"Okay," Serena responded completely lost.

Avoiding the topic, Blair suggested. "You should borrow the red tie in the second drawer down in the dresser. Chuck loves it. It's extra long, so I can bound his hands together and tie him down to the bed before I . . ."

"B, that's disgusting. How many times do I have to remind that I never need details about Chuck's sex life?" Serena squealed.

"I just had to sit here and listen to details about Humpty Dumpty's sex life. Now, where was I," Blair responded with an evil smirk.

A/N: Funny, right? Or, did I make Blair too harsh?


	4. Another Meeting of the Round Table

**Another Meeting of the Round Table**

_Later that afternoon, at the same round table . . ._

His smirk had faded. An hour ago, Dan Humphrey had zealously praised Chuck Bass as his superior. It was sheer delight to hear Humphrey admit that he was his superior, even if it was blatantly obvious. However, the glow had passed. He grew bored of hearing Humphrey and Nathaniel recall their mild tales of sexual triumphant from last night.

As he half-listened to the boys detail their exploits, he smiled warmly while he remembered the details of his own night. His little advisory discussion with them yesterday had put plenty of ideas in his head. When he got home to Blair, he ended up acting out a few of the ideas that he suggested to the young lads beside him. She cursed at him for being insatiable, but she never refused him. His little minx had it as bad as he did.

Suddenly, Humphrey caught his attention when he mentioned that Vanessa was enthusiastic about their future encounters together. Chuck smirked. Finally, he had something to play with tonight. Swirling his scotch, he rumbled a chuckle deep in his chest.

Dan eyed him with suspicion. He dared to ask, "What?"

Chuck had his opening, "Are you sure that she was as interested as you are? Your amateur enthusiasm might have been a little too invasive for her first time."

Dan scoffed at him, but Chuck caught the uncertainty in his eyes. He hid his delight by taking a pull from his glass. Cautiously, Dan confessed, "She seemed thrilled last night."

"And Vanessa isn't shy with her opinions," Nate added for good measure.

"Or, she might have spared your feelings," Chuck suggested, "Your relationship is still new."

"She enjoyed it and is looking forward to more," Blair interjected. Clearly, the subject left a great distaste in her mouth. She pulled a folded piece of paper from her clutch and handed it to Dan. Her expression remained unchanged as she informed, "You will need those before you see her tonight."

Dan opened the list and eyed the items. He looked at Blair and then Chuck. The suspicion read all over his face. Looking at Nate, he wondered if he was being set up. Blair huffed, "I had the horrid experience of hearing about it this afternoon with Serena. Now, go. You've been dismissed."

Dan vacated his chair, more to escape Blair than anything. He had one last word, "The air has grown vile. Excuse me."

Blair narrowed her eyes as Dan left. Instead of claiming his seat, she sat down on the arm of Chuck's leather chair. She turned to Nate, one down and one to go.

"Serena had to run out of my room before I had a chance to tell her to keep the outfit that she borrowed today. Nate, please tell her when you see her tonight. She was excited to go to PJ Clarke's. Why in the world she would be so excited about going there is beyond me?" she commented.

Nate's eyes grew hazy for a second as his imagination flew. He stumbled rising from his seat. He stammered a quick goodbye, "Yeah, I'll tell her. See ya."

"Alone at last," Blair turned her attention to Chuck. She allowed her body to slip off the arm of his chair, so she fell into his lap.

"How did you find me?" Chuck wondered with a soft smile.

"I texted Arthur," Blair informed him.

"It seems I'm not the only insatiable one," Chuck breathed into her ear before latching onto it briefly. He caressed her earlobe quickly with his tongue.

Blair pulled back standing up. She positioned her knee between his thighs until it brushed the crotch of his pants. Her hands covered his wrists holding him down in the chair. Through heavily lidded eyes, she told him, "It sounded like Dan and Nate enjoyed the same things you did last night."

Causally, Chuck replied, "Boys will be boys."

"You know there is one thing that they got last night that you didn't," she stuck her tongue out and swept it across her lower lip. Her gaze dropped to his pants while her knee brushed against him gently.

"Blair," Chuck growled. His breathing had increased visibly.

"Let's go, Bass. I'm feeling adventurous tonight," she made unspoken promises.


	5. Following Through

**Following Through**

_At a loft in Brooklyn_

Dan opened the door to the loft allowing Vanessa into his home. Immediately, she went into a tirade, "You are never going to believe who I had a conversation with about our sex life. NYU's own resident bitch, Blair Waldrof. Just want to you how I got dragged into her lair and . . ."

Vanessa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar pile of items sitting on the bar in the kitchen. The departing line that Blair taunted at her played in her mind. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to Dan asking, "Dan, where did you learn about the stuff sitting on the counter?"

_At PJ Clarke's_

Serena wrapped her legs around Nate as he pushed the door to the washroom closed. Accidently, he slammed her into the bathroom door due to the extra weight. It didn't slow either of them down. Nate attacked her neck with vigor as she panted trying to get some oxygen in her system. She froze when she heard fabric rip.

Her legs dropped from his hips finding solid ground. She pushed Nate away once she was steady. Running to the mirror, she inspected the damage that he inflicted on Blair's blouse. All the buttons had been ripped off down to her navel, and part of the collar was torn along the seam. Frenzied, she tried to fix it with her hands. She whimpered to Nate, "Nate! This is Blair's. She's going to kill me if I don't return this in perfect condition."

Nate stopped her before she could fall to the floor to recover lost buttons. He laughed only infuriate her. He forgot to tell her. He explained, "Blair told me to tell you to keep the outfit. I think she had a feeling what we would be doing with it."

"Thank god," Serena exclaimed. She dug her nails into his hair pulling his mouth back to hers. Seconds later, Serena was propped up on the bathroom sink with her legs securely around Nate's hips, again.

_At the Empire Hotel_

Chuck was tied to his bed in nothing but his birthday suit. It really was his favorite ensemble, especially when Blair was working her tongue down his body. During the entire limo ride to the hotel, she gestured and implied that her sharp little mouth would be going down on him tonight. His excitement had been happily flopping upward between his legs since her first innuendo.

His entire body surged upward aiming for her mouth when he felt her tongue finally touch him. Blair Waldrof never sullied that dirty mouth of hers with disgusting vile acts such as this. He could count on one hand how many times she had this. It was his shameful secret. She could be talked into anything but this. Not knowing what prompted this, he wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

When he cried out in warning of his release, she immediately pulled back. He groaned in agony and waited for her hand to take over where her mouth stopped. Yet, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Blair disappear into the washroom.

"Blair, hurry the fuck up and get back here, now!" he screamed withering against the restraints.

"No," she yelled back.

He heard the sound of her electric toothbrush next. The humming noise was driving him insane. He shouted again, "Waldrof, what the hell? Get back here and finish me off!"

"Not tonight," she stated matter-of-factly as she exited the bathroom. She was dressed in flannel pajamas. Chuck's heart was beginning to sink. Crossing the room, she climbed onto her side of the bed. After pulling her sleeping mask over her head, she pulled earplugs from the pocket of her nightshirt. Smirking, she tucked one into her right ear. Before putting in the other, she told Chuck, "You like punishment. This is your punishment for detailing our sex life to other people, in particular, people from Brooklyn."

His protests were wonderfully muffled when she slipped the other earplug into her left ear. She scratched her nails over his chest and kissed his forehead. Then, she turned over and went to sleep.

_At a loft in Brooklyn_

Dan would cast an eye at his purchases on the bar while he and Vanessa watched another foreign film. He had been cut off after confessing his source of information. They argued, and Vanessa had threatened to leave at one point. In the end, they fell into their usual routine of takeout and movies. Vanessa fumed through the whole movie shushing him whenever he made any noise.

He sighed internally shifting his eyes back to the film. Vanessa was staring at him when he turned back. Turning to her, he saw the anger simmering in her expression. She caught him red-handed.

"Is that all you can think of?" she asked furiously.

"No, I was just . . . I was thinking about getting a drink," Dan stammered unconvincingly.

"If it's all you can think about, let's just get it over with," she snapped.

"What?" Dan asked not trusting his ears.

There was a distinct growl before he landed on the floor with his friend . . . girlfriend . . . friend who is a girl on top. That night Dan Humphrey learned the thrill of angry sex.

_Outside of PJ Clarke's_

Serena and Nate ran down the street fleeing the scene of their crime. Every few steps, they would stop to kiss quickly and laugh before running a little farther down the street. Eventually, they stopped to hail a cab.

"I can't believe that we did that," Serena giggled still glowing with excitement from the naughty act that she just did.

"Seems we have a thing for exhibitionism," Nate smirked thinking of the couple of times they had given into their urges in public.

"It seems so," Serena gave him a sultry kiss before leaning in for a long, wet kiss. They stopped when both their phones buzzed. Nate ignored his attacking her neck with kisses. Serena chanced a glance. She stiffened. Nate stopped and looked at her.

"Gossip Girl. She claims to have video," Serena frowned.

_At the Empire Hotel_

Blair woke up feeling disorientated. She went to remove her sleeping mask, but her arms were trapped above her head. The bastard had sprung her trap and turned it on her. She commanded, "Chuck, let me go right now!"

"Never going to happen, Princess," he whispered darkly into her ear after removing one of the ear plugs, "It took me hours to untie myself from the bed. Now, it's your turn for a punishment."

She trembled when she felt his hands test the fabric of her shirt. He carefully unbuttoned each button and open her shirt wide to expose her abdomen. Then, his hands grasped her pajama bottoms on each side. This time he was rough yanking the pants down her legs. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her navel.

"Ready, Blair," he mocked.

"Chuck, untie me now," she whimpered. Her words were lost to moans as Chuck demonstrated how frustrating it was to be aroused but refused release.


End file.
